


Trust, Love, Happiness and Hickory Eyes

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, PTSD, Voodoo, Zelda is working through some shit, non magic, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: She needed to trust, in order to love and to find happiness. Little did Zelda know that when her eyes landed on Marie's her entire life would change.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman/Prudence Night, Hilda Spellman/Dr. Cerberus, Sabrina Spellman/Nicholas Scratch, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	Trust, Love, Happiness and Hickory Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON CON AND PANIC ATTACKS   
> I wanted to have this up for Valentines Day but I was super sick and still am but I was actually able to look at my laptop screen and stay awake and not feel completely ill. Let me know what you think, please and thank you comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help my anxiety not tell me I am a completely terrible writer.

Looking up at the ceiling above her Zelda let her eyes wonder to the alarm clock on her night stand, groaning at the time she had not slept a single wink. With another groan then a sigh Zelda sat up and proceeded to get out of bed, it didn’t help that her reasoning for not sleeping was her anxiety of going to some street vendor sale that happened once a year in a field that sat right between Riverdale and Greendale.

“Idiotic.” Zelda mumbled as she threw on a pair of dress pants and a silk green blouse, the sale was a way for Riverdale and Greendale to set their rivalries aside even the rival biker gangs got along at this sale. Stepping up to her vanity Zelda begun to apply her make up and do her hair. Taking a final glance Zelda nodded and grabbed her lipstick she put that on once she was done brushing her teeth, once all of her morning rituals were done, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she would prepare her espresso.

Not even fifteen minutes later Hilda walked in with her totes to fill with random cakes she had made, many of the vendors were okay with trading goods especially her sisters baked goods. “Morning sister, are you ready for the sale?”

Rolling her eyes Zelda tapped out some ash off of her morning cigarette. “Not particularly, no.”

Before Hilda could respond Sabrina and Ambrose came stomping into the kitchen grabbing some muffins off of the tray in Hilda’s hands. “You two, these are for the sale not for breakfast!” Hilda whined as the two went over to the table and started pouring themselves orange juice.

“Sorry, Aunt Hilda!” Was muffled by food as the two young adults ate and drank, rolling her eyes at the lack of manners Zelda picked up her newspaper from France and begun reading so she could tune out her overly loud family.

The small family arrived at the sale at opening and it was already packed with people from both towns, as Zelda walked happy that she hadn’t worn high heels but a pair of flats especially when a woman covered in bright colors bumped right into her.

“Hey!” Zelda hollered causing her family to stop their movements and make sure she was alright.

“Sorry, ma Cherie!” A thick French accent shouted back, Zelda’s eyes landed on brown eyes but they weren’t normal brown they were chocolate, no mocha, no cinnamon and before Zelda could figure out what shade of brown, they were gone along with the woman they belonged too.

“Zelds? Zelds?”

Snapping from her haze Zelda looked over at her sister and glared. “I am perfectly alright sister, no thanks to you!” Stomping away Zelda walked off instantly regretting how she spoke to her sister; she would make it up to her she was sure to spot some sort of clunky jewelry her sister would like. An hour later Zelda looked down at her watch and groaned, was her family done yet doing a quick glance Zelda stepped up to a vendor from Riverdale and purchased a few gardening books knowing Hilda didn’t have them and had been looking for these particular ones for a while.

Hearing commotion Zelda walked over to a stall that was a bit far from the others, it had shawls of bright colors hung around it along with snake skins and bird feathers. Seeing her family near the front Zelda pushed her way forwards and stopped when she came up next the Ambrose with his girlfriend Prudence standing next to him with a look of complete wonder and excitement, glancing towards what Prudence was looking at Zelda gasped at the sight of the woman from earlier. Seeing her now up-close Zelda couldn’t lie the woman was extremely attractive with her curves and that flawless skin tone, gulping Zelda watched on as the woman chanted around a woman who laid on a rather old looking blanket.

Looking over and scoffing at a sign. “Voodoo, really this must be some kind of joke.” Zelda husked out, looking back to the woman Zelda noticed the chanting had stopped and the woman was helping the woman on the ground stand up.

“Drink a shot of this before bed every night for a week then go back to your doctor, I believe those results will be more in your favor.” Pushing down a shudder at the sound of the woman’s voice.

“Thank you!” The woman whom looked to be in her late thirties smiled and walked off with the jar, everyone begun to disperse or walk around the tented stall.

“Ah, ma Cherie!” Fighting a blush Zelda kept her face as neutral as possible.

As the woman walked up to Zelda and her family, she couldn’t help but notice how her entire family wanted to speak with her and that the woman took it all in stride and with a smile. “I am sorry if I hurt you earlier, I was running late and was not looking where I was going.”

“Obviously, luckily I wasn’t wearing heels I would have surely have fallen.” When did the woman get so close and holding her hand?

“I would have caught you; I am Mambo Michelle Marie LaFleur but you Ma Cherie can call me Marie.” Her hands were soft, her words were soft and damn it Zelda was finding it hard to breath. “And what is your name Ma Cherie?”

Clearing her throat and quickly pulling her hand away, how did that woman do that? “Zelda, Zelda Spellman.”

“Zelda, beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Please look around, I will answer any questions you may have.” Marie stepped back, finally breathing again once the woman turned around Zelda found herself wanting to find out what exactly was the fragrance Marie was wearing.

“She seemed nice, huh Zelds?” Turning towards Hilda and noticing her entire family smiling at her in a way that unsettled Zelda. “Please, Sister.” Scoffing Zelda walked into the tent and begun to look at the various items on the tables and shelves.

“Does it truly work?” Turning and spotting Prudence listening to Marie with childlike wonder, Zelda rolled her eyes the girl wouldn’t be so gullible if she had had parents.

“Of course, it doesn’t work, Prudence. Magic and spells are all fantasy.” Walking over Zelda stepped up to Prudence and took the books from her hand and shoved them into Marie’s arms, the woman maintained a smile even with Zelda’s seething words.

“Fantasy, Zelda Spellman. Tell that to the woman who asked me to help her with a cancer that her doctor told her would surely kill her in two months’ time.” Glancing at Prudence and seeing sadness but also hope in her eyes, Zelda rolled her own and took the books back from Marie and shoved them into the girl’s arms.

“Go I will pay for the books.” Prudence smiled and knew better than to speak, turning on her heels she walked over to Ambrose, Hilda and Sabrina who all had things in their arms. “How much for everything?”

Pulling out her wallet Zelda waited for a price and had the good grace to look shocked upon hearing Marie’s answer. “Do not worry about it Ma Cherie.”

“What no I have to pay you.”

“Non, Ma Cherie I will not accept your money it is no good here.” Marie turned and walked off, shaking her head Zelda put her wallet back in her bag and walked up to her family. “Oh, Ma Cherie!”

Turning and hating herself for answering to the endearment, Marie walked up to her with a piece of paper in her hand that Zelda took once it was handed to her. “Maybe, you can get to know me better maybe then you won’t find me so…fearsome yeah?” The smile didn’t leave the woman’s face as she winked at Zelda and turned and walked away.

“So, Auntie, going to call that number?” Ambrose asked as he and Prudence ate some popcorn out of a little box, rolling her eyes Zelda shoved the paper into her bag and turned and walked off ahead of her family that she knew were whispering about her.

Lying in bed Zelda rolled onto her side, Ambrose and his damned question. Why would she call the number? Bolting up into a sitting upon a realization in her head. “Hickory.” Marie’s eyes were hickory brown, looking over at her night stand Zelda picked up the paper and looked at the writing the woman’s handwriting was gorgeous. Sighing Zelda reached over and grabbed her cellphone, it was late at night glancing at the time on her phone she knew that calling this late would be odd but something told her Marie wouldn’t mind.

Dialing the number Zelda released a shaky breath hoping the woman answered but also hoping she didn’t. “Bonjour, this is Marie.” Gulping Zelda let her hand still holding the paper tremble.

“Hello, this is Zelda from earlier.”

“Ah, Zelda you are calling late in the night.”

“Yes, well I figured I might as well call and I was awake…”

“I can help you with that, Ma Cherie.”

“What?”

“Your, insomnia I believe the word is I know a few ways to help with that it is why you are calling, no?”

Biting her lip Zelda closed her eyes and tried to think of what she was going to say next, however her mouth had a mind of its own apparently. “Hickory.”

“I am sorry Ma Cherie I do not understand?”

“Your eyes, they are hickory I have been trying to figure out the color of your eyes it was driving me to pure annoyance so I called to tell you that your eyes are hickory. That’s all!” Hanging up the phone Zelda released a heavy sigh as she tossed her phone onto her bed then taking the hand that once held phone doing what her niece and nephew would say was a facepalm. Why did she have to be so cruel and also so terribly awkward, getting up Zelda went across her room and slid on her robe. She wasn’t going to fall asleep so she might as well make some tea.

It was a week later Zelda was at the little hovel Hilda worked at and her boyfriend owned, turning with her coffee in hand Zelda stalled upon seeing Marie walk into the shop. “Zelda.”

“Marie.”

“I heard the best coffee in town was here.”

“My sister works here, her boyfriend the dime store Dracula owns the place. However, yes this is the best coffee in town.” Why was she so nervous, was she seriously rambling around this woman?

“Your sister eh, she made very good ris de veau the other day.”

“Yes, her baked goods tend to do well.” Marie was standing next to her at this point and Zelda tried to not let it show that the scent coming off the woman was driving her mad and at that moment Hilda stepped out all smiles and cheer. Groaning Zelda walked off with her coffee, of course Hilda had to kill the mood.

“Bye, Zelds see you later sister!” Waving her hand nonchalantly Zelda walked out of the shop and towards the hearse, she needed to get a grip on whatever was going on with Marie.

Sitting in the parlor Zelda smoked on a cigarette and sat relaxing with a good book, who said H. P. Lovecraft wasn’t relaxing reading material now the sound of a knock on the front door that was not relaxing. Ignoring it Zelda tried to get back into her book but when the knocking moved through the room again Zelda tossed her book down and tapped some of the ash off of her cigarette, she had to do everything in this house. Flinging the door open the last thing she expected was the sight of Marie in a gorgeous black dress with a bottle of whiskey and what looked to be some sort of delicious dessert item.

“I hope I am on time.”

“On time?”

“Hilda, invited me for dinner.” Blinking Zelda couldn’t help but step out of the way as Marie breezed into the house, those hips were going to destroy her she just knew it.

Hilda walked in wiping her hands on one of the kitchen towels. “Marie, you made it just in time!”

“Merci, for inviting me Hilda I brought some baked goods of my own and if I remember you said Zelda like whiskey yeah?” The smile on Marie’s face was blinding, why was she so attracted to this woman. Taking the whiskey Zelda couldn’t retain her gasp, the bottle in her hand was not a bottle just bought at just any liquor store. “I hope it is to your liking.”

“I am sure it will be.” Clearing her throat Zelda nodded and walked off into the parlor as Hilda guided Marie into the kitchen, lighting up another cigarette Zelda eyed the bottle she had set down on the drink tray. Why would the woman bring her such an expensive bottle of alcohol?

“Dinner is ready, Auntie.” Nodding Zelda continued smoking hoping Ambrose would leave, not hearing his footfalls Zelda turned and looked at her nephew that showed she was bored.

Ambrose chuckled and shook his head. “Come on Auntie Zee, we both know you are pleased to see the guest at the table.”

Stubbing out her cigarette Zelda brushed past Ambrose. “Far from it.”

Marie was the perfect guest and the beignets were to die for she had to suppress a moan the moment she bit into one, and the various sauces and creams Marie had brought for them were all delicious as well.

“That was delicious, what were they called again?” Hilda asked as Sabrina and Ambrose started biting into their fourth one each.

“Beignets, I would offer the recipe however it is a family secret.” Marie chuckled and smiled at Sabrina and Ambrose as they devoured the pastry. “Did you not like them Zelda?”

“They were adequate.” Picking up her wine and taking a large gulp, catching the look of hurt that passed over the woman’s eyes for a split second sent a pain straight into Zelda’s chest.

Marie smiled and turned back to Hilda. “I won’t dare to ask for it then, we have a few recipes that are secret as well.” Marie chuckled at Hilda’s late response, sighing Zelda set down her empty wine glass and stood and went and grabbed her cigarettes and went to the back porch without saying a word.

Hearing the door open and close a few minutes later caused Zelda to roll her eyes as she took a puff from her cigarette. “I don’t want to hear it Hildy.”

“Not Hilda.” Hearing Marie’s voice Zelda turned and tried to keep her composure.

“Just thought I would say bye before leaving, and say that tes yeux sont trèfles aujourd'hui. Good night, Zelda Spellman.” Marie turned and walked away a small smile on her face, Zelda knew her jaw had dropped the woman was obviously attracted to her and Zelda was attracted to her so why was she making things so difficult.

“Because she could break your heart.” Zelda muttered allowed to herself, wiping a tear from her face Zelda turned and looked up at the moon.

Usually Zelda never had to go into town but it seemed as if every single day she was going into town and running into Marie, it had been a week since the dinner and she had seen the woman every day. Something told Zelda her family was behind all of it, especially since she ran into Marie at Cerberus’s she had picked Sabrina up from Baxter High and the girl had to pull puppy dog eyes so here they were.

“Hey, Marie!”

“Sabrina, oh Zelda I did not know you would be here.” It was definitely her families doing, turning to talk to Sabrina the girl was already off walking out of the store her friends standing outside waiting for her. Rolling her eyes Zelda let them land on Marie who seemed to have realized what was happening.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself. “I am sorry about my family, apparently they are trying to set us up it must be extremely uncomfortable for you.” Turning to leave but felt a soft hand take ahold of one of hers and turn her, her eyes met those Hickory brown eyes and Zelda felt her heart racing.

“I am not uncomfortable; in fact I am happy you are here Ma Cherie.”

“You are?”

“Yes, you see I have been wanting to take you out to dinner since meeting you.”

“Oh.”

“So, Zelda Spellman will you go to dinner with me?”

Looking down at Marie’s lips Zelda felt her legs trembling, and the feel of her breath so close to hers. “Yes.” Zelda’s reply was breathy as she felt hundreds of different emotions run through her body.

Nothing was working, throwing another blouse and a dress on her bed Zelda went to her closet and begun rummaging around nothing would work. So, lost in going through her clothes she didn’t hear the door open and Hilda and Sabrina walk in, once she turned, she couldn’t stop the jump or the gasp that slipped from her lips. “Do you two even knock!”

“We did, love but you were very focused on your closet you have been stomping around up here for hours we were concerned.” Of course, Hilda was concerned.

“What is all of this, Auntie?” Sabrina asked taking in the clothes thrown about everywhere along with various cosmetic items as well.

“I don’t have anything to wear!” Turning back around and glad that she had her robe on because she was sure her niece did not want to see her naked, and well Hilda was her sister and they shared a room for years it was a normal sight by now but it was the principle of the thing.

“Well, what type of outfit are you needing?” Before she could stop her unfiltered impulses, Zelda turned and replied loudly.

“A date, something you don’t know anything about!” Practically yanking hangers off of the rail as she turned back around and kept up her search for the tenth time.

“I have a boyfriend, Zelda.”

Rolling her eyes and groaning while turning around again. “A date with a woman Hilda, do you know anything about that? No, you don’t!” Walking past the other two women in a huff Zelda went and started opening up drawers and tried to figure out at least what under clothes she should wear. It was a first date so should she break out the lace, stoking’s and a corset or just go for matching. As she pondered Sabina and Hilda walked up beside her and looked at the different lingerie styles she had in her hands.

“If the date is with Marie, I’d say go with those with a matching bustier.” Sabrina pointed as she bit her lip and looked at Zelda with a caring look.

Releasing a shaky breath Zelda nodded and took out the set and opened up the second drawer to grab out the matching top half, Hilda walked over to her closet and pulled out one of her little red dresses a piece she hadn’t worn in years mostly because she didn’t feel comfortable in it due to her getting older. “Wear this, it’ll make your hair pop and we can do your makeup to get your eyes shining as well.”

Fighting back tears Zelda nodded as Sabrina and Hilda turned their backs giving her privacy as they cleaned up her mess, once her lingerie was on and the dress was finishing getting zipped up Zelda sat down at her vanity and Sabrina started doing her makeup thankfully while Hilda did her hair. They had just finished as the sound of the doorbell echoed, glancing at the clock Zelda felt butterflies in her stomach six o’clock on the dot. Standing up Zelda took the coat Sabrina offered her and they went downstairs Ambrose meeting them at the stairs and stopping upon seeing Zelda.

“So, this is a serious date if we have broken out old reliable here.” Glaring at him as she went down the stairs, hearing the light smack Hilda must have bestowed on Ambrose Zelda chuckled to herself and opened the door. Marie was stunning in her white dress; it made her skin shine and she had straightened out her hair causing it to flow down her back her outfit looked the opposite of her usual carefree dress.

“You look…stunning Ma Cherie.” The honesty in Marie’s words made Zelda smile softly and blush.

“Well, you look…”

“I didn’t think the restaurant I am taking you to would have appreciated my usual garde-robe.” Marie interrupted with humor in her voice.

“Well, you look incredible either way.”

“Good to know, your chariot awaits!” Nodding Zelda turned around to grab the door and to glare at her family as they mocked her behind her back with kissing noises, rolling her eyes Zelda stepped out and followed Marie to her car where she opened the door. Fighting a blush Zelda slid into her seat and smiled at the little feathers hanging from the mirror, it wasn’t a brand-new car at least four years old but it was well kept.

“Is it still warm enough, it gets so cold here?”

Nodding and turning to look at Marie as the woman drove. “Yes, why did you move up here when you obviously miss New Orleans?”

Marie smiled lightly even though the sadness was evident in it and in her eyes. “Your family is very accepting of you going on a date with me.”

“Yes, my family is rather…oh.” Silence settled in the car as realization dawned on Zelda.

“I was told to leave; we may practice voodoo but we are still Catholic anyways what religion do you practice?”

Taking a deep breath Zelda released a shaky breath. “We don’t really worship God.”

“Atheist?”

“Kind of.” Marie nodded, Zelda looked out the window realizing they were in Riverdale just as Marie parked the car and came over and opened the door and helped Zelda out.

“You don’t have to do all of the door holding.”

“But I want to Ma Cherie, it is only right to open a door for a beautiful woman.” Not able to stop the blush Zelda looked down and stepped inside the restaurant which was one of the most upscale places around.

They were walked to their table and handed various menus. “Please order whatever you like.” Nodding Zelda looked down at the menu and felt her shoulders relax when the waiter arrived asking what they would like to drink, looking at Marie who smiled at her then looked at the waiter.

“I believe two whiskey’s neat will do us well, your best whiskey please.” The waiter smiled and walked off. “Sorry, for ordering for you but I figured that is what you would like if not we can change it.”

“No, no whiskey is perfect.” Looking at her menu Zelda knew she should just order a salad, but Marie was different. Biting her lip and glancing up at Marie she found herself hating the fact that she was comparing the woman to her ex-husband Faustus by now he would have ordered their drinks and their food giving her no choice but to eat a salad, Marie though said she could order anything.

“Here we are ladies, have we decided on our meals?” The young man asked as he took out his little notepad and pen.

“You are not allergic to shellfish, are you Ma Cherie?”

“No.”

“Good could we get the oysters for an appetizer please, and I would like the crab with the broccoli and carrots and the salad please.”

The waiter smiled as he wrote everything down. “Wonderful choice, for the salad what type of dressing would you like we have a wonderful house vinaigrette?”

“I would love to try that.” Zelda watched and listened; Marie’s voice was mesmerizing she could understand how the waiter fell under her spell in the matter of a moment.

“And for you?” Quickly looking down at the menu Zelda bit her lip again, panic setting in.

“I hear they have wonderful steak.”

Looking at Marie Zelda felt her stomach flip, she loved steak and wanted to order it but she should get the salad. Gulping Zelda looked at the waiter who smiled at her, she could tell he was losing patience. “I will just have the salad with the house vinaigrette.”

Passing the waiter, the menu Zelda couldn’t help but see the confused look on Marie’s face just before she stopped the waiter. “She will have the salad before the steak, Medium Rare yes?” Nodding Marie smiled at the waiter who walked off.

“Zelda, your sister told me you loved steak that it was your favorite so I figured I would bring you to the best place for a steak and you didn’t order one why?”

Taking a gulp of her whiskey Zelda tried to steel her nerves she barely knew Marie she didn’t want to talk about her past relationships yet. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Marie nodded and took a sip of her whiskey and smiled lightly. “Have you always lived in Greendale?”

Happy that Marie changed the subject Zelda sipped her whiskey and begun to reply. “I have however I did do backpacking through Europe after university, how about you?”

“I lived in Haiti where I practiced my voodoo from a great aunt, I have been to all of the Caribbean islands and Mexico.”

“So, we have both traveled a bit.” Zelda chuckled before polishing off the rest of her whiskey right as the waiter came over with the Oysters.

“Would you like another whiskey?”

“Yes, make it a double.” Smiling at Marie who smiled back only made Zelda’s heart race more, the two started eating the oysters and talking about likes and dislikes. The dinner itself was wonderful and Zelda was more than happy to be eating a steak versus just a salad, the drive home was quiet but not unpleasantly.

Once at the house Marie walked her to the door and Zelda felt her heart racing. “Zelda, I had a great time and I want you to know that we don’t have to talk about your past not until you are ready.” Zelda’s heart raced Marie was completely different from Faustus in every single way, Marie smiled lightly at her before kissing her on the cheek a spark of electricity shot straight into her. As Marie pulled away and started to leave Zelda couldn’t stop her arm from reaching out and her hand taking ahold of Marie’s and pulling her towards her, the kiss on the cheek was just a shot of electricity while Marie’s lips on hers that was more like an electrical storm.

Marie’s lips were soft and full, they were also firm but in the most deliciously gentle way Zelda moaned as her back hit the door lightly and a tongue dipped inside her mouth. The woman was perfect at kissing and Zelda found herself wanting to find out what else the woman was perfect at especially when those hands and fingers kneaded her hips, Zelda just knew those fingers would drive her wild. And just as she was about to open the door and pull Marie into the house she pulled away; Zelda couldn’t control the whimper that slipped from her lips.

“Ma Cherie, as much as I want to continue this, I think going further would ruin whatever this is that we are building yeah?”

“Marie…”

“Zelda, there are still things we need to learn about each other you do not trust me yet and I will not be with you until we trust each other.” The kiss on her cheek still sent a shock, a small smile on Marie’s face told Zelda that they would go on another date. Watching Marie’s car pull away Zelda bit her lip fighting back tears, she knew the other woman was right if this was to be something serious, she had to open herself up and that was something she had always struggled with.

Walking into the house Zelda couldn’t stop the small tears running down her face, even when Hilda stepped out of the kitchen and pulled her into a hug. “What happened, Zelds?”

“Nothing, Hildy.” Seeing the look Hilda gave her made Zelda’s heart break, this was her sister if there was anyone, she could trust it was her sister someone who would do anything for her. “I am still having a hard time with things.”

Hilda smiled sadly at her and started guiding her to the kitchen. “Well, then let us make some tea.” Nodding Zelda followed and smiled lightly as she followed Hilda and then watched her make the tea the whole time telling herself this was a good start.

Four days later Zelda stood in front of her mirror biting her lip it had been a long time since she had just worn jeans but Marie said she had to dress down so jeans and sneakers and a plain black off the shoulder sweater, sighing Zelda shook her head checking her hair and makeup one last time. The last few days her and Hilda had been staying up talking over tea and a lot of whiskey, she had learned things about her sister she had never known just like Hilda had learned things about her and it was scary but it also helped her realize she could open up she had even scheduled an appointment with a therapist for next week to discuss in Hilda’s words her PTSD. Rolling her eyes Zelda went over to her vanity and picked up her cigarettes and lit one up, that was one thing from her talks with Hilda she was regretting her sister was getting bolder she was hiding her cigarettes and her liquor however Zelda was smart and kept a few packs and bottles hidden.

Finishing her cigarette Zelda walked out of her room it was almost one o’clock so Marie would be arriving soon, the woman had said to be hungry so Zelda was avoiding lunch even though the soup and bread Hilda had been making smelled divine. Sighing Zelda walked into the kitchen and immediately rolled her eyes at the sight, Prudence was practically laying on Ambrose while Hilda and her boyfriend were standing next to each other chopping up vegetables making puppy eyes at each other and Sabrina and her boyfriend Nicholas sat huddled up next to each other. She found her annoyance rising but at the same time sadness in the bottom of her chest she wanted this, she wanted someone to look at her the way this man looked at her sister, she wanted someone to hold her the way Nicholas was holding her niece and she wanted someone to fawn and worship her the way Prudence and Ambrose fawned and worshipped each other.

Turning Zelda left the kitchen fighting the tears that threatened to break free, walking into the parlor and groaning upon seeing her liquor was gone. Leaving the parlor quickly Zelda made her way back up to her room where she dug out her cigarettes and lit one up, it would have to do. The light knocks broke Zelda from her thoughts. “Zelds, Marie is here are you alright you left the kitchen rather quickly?”

Feeling the panic rising, she could have all of that she just needed to trust. Trust, something that had always been broken something that had always gotten her heart broken. She couldn’t do it; her heart was racing or had it stopped Zelda couldn’t tell. Was she breathing? Was she still alive? Why couldn’t she get a handle on this?

“Ma Cherie?”

 _'Useless. Pathetic. Nobody will ever love you. You can never be loved. Shut up and take it.'_ Shaking her head at Faustus’s words, why was everything so dark? What was that humming?

“It is alright, Ma Cherie listen to my voice. Shh…it is alright.” Zelda felt her heart beating again, opening her eyes Zelda realized Marie was holding her and her family was looking on concerned. “There you are it is alright; you are safe.” Nodding Zelda sat up not realizing she had somehow moved to laying on the floor.

Opening her mouth to speak but interrupted by Marie. “You do not have to say anything, Ma Cherie if you do not want to.”

She felt her heart racing, she felt her lips move before she could stop them. “He raped me, everyday he raped me and said nobody could ever love me. That I was to shut up and take it.” Feeling the sobs Zelda let them out as memories flooded her, strong arms pulled her and held her making her feel safe. Forgetting her family was even there Zelda didn’t see the tears fall from her family’s eyes as they nodded to Marie and walked out of the room, Hilda closing the door behind them.

“He was wrong, you are so very loved Ma Cherie.” Looking up at Marie Zelda smiled lightly and let her head lay on Marie’s chest as the woman held her closely, the sound of her heart beating helping to steady Zelda’s further. Feeling exhaustion settle in Zelda knew she could trust this woman and that she could fall in love with her.

Three months, three extremely long months in Zelda’s opinion and her and Marie still hadn’t moved past making out well touching was involved but nothing more. Sitting up Zelda shook her head, she was having dreams and having to take care of her own desires after every date with Marie. The woman had even stayed the night a few times and they still didn’t have sex it was driving Zelda insane, looking over Marie had stayed over again and right as things were moving in a direction Zelda was more than ready for Marie stopped her. How would Marie know if she was ready or not, rolling her eyes Zelda got up and glanced at her clock it was extremely early deciding on a shower she could take care of herself in there if need be.

Walking into her bathroom Zelda started up the water making sure it was the right temperature and adding the oils that she liked, once the water was right Zelda slipped into the tub and tried to relax. Maybe Marie really didn’t want to be with her in that way, no that was ridiculous her therapist would even tell her so. Sighing Zelda slid further into the tub; she was ready she had told her therapist as much but thinking about it even her therapist had a concerned look. Why was everyone still questioning her? Getting out of the tub Zelda let her skin air dry as she brushed her hair and her teeth, grabbing her robe she let the silk cool her still warm skin her leopard print blouse sounded like a nice thing to wear with some black slacks. 

Stepping out of the bathroom Zelda paused as she saw Marie sleeping peacefully her skin glowing in the moonlight, gulping Zelda walked past and went to her drawers. Biting her lip Zelda tried to push her thoughts away, so focused on her task she didn’t feel two arms wrap around. “Why are you awake, Ma Cherie?” Shivering at Marie’s voice in her ear.

“I couldn’t fall back asleep.” Marie turned her around so they were facing each other, gasping out how dark Marie’s eyes were and the smirk on her face. “I believe I once said I have a cure for that, if you would like?”

Looking at Marie and letting the words sink in Zelda realized what Marie was asking. “Yes.” Marie smiled at her brightly before moving so their lips met, there it was again the lightning. “Marie.”

Marie looked at Zelda as their kiss broke. “What is it Ma Cherie?”

“I trust you.”

“And I trust you.” Lips meeting again as Zelda felt Marie guiding her towards her bed, breaking the kiss again and cupping Marie’s cheek Zelda said the one thing she was feeling in this moment more than anything.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Ma Cherie.” Chuckling Zelda couldn’t stop the smile on her face as their lips met again and they fell onto the bed.

Hours later Zelda sat on one of the stools watching Marie cook breakfast, only a few minutes ago Zelda was sated and content but now watching Marie move she felt as though she had never felt any of those things. Marie was surely going to be the death of her with a body like that. “Hilda, can do that?”

“Hilda, does enough Ma Cherie she deserves a du repos.” The pointed look and soft smirk on Marie’s face caused Zelda to blush and nod as she sipped her coffee, a blush creeped on her chest as Marie leaned over as she scooped food into bowls exposing just enough of her chest. Zelda loved seeing Marie in her night gowns and her robes, the woman’s body and skin were made for silks and lace. Shifting on the stool Zelda tried to keep herself in control knowing that in a few moments her family would be coming down the stairs.

“Les yeux, Cherie.” Marie chuckled, Zelda quickly looked into Marie’s eyes and let the blush run along her cheeks. “We will have time for that after breakfast.”

“Je pourrais t’avoir pour le petit dejeuner.” Zelda spoke in a husky tone as Marie turned around and she looked down to see Marie’s bare legs and the night gown and robe that were extremely short on her, watching as a shudder ran up Marie’s spine. Smirking into her cup Zelda knew Marie loved it when she spoke in French with her or in any of the many languages Zelda knew. Setting her cup down Zelda slid off the stool and walked up behind Marie and pressed her lips to Marie’s exposed neck.

Marie gasped causing Zelda to moan. “Hai un sapore delizioso.” The groan that radiated in Marie’s neck caused Zelda to smirk; Italian always seemed to drive Marie wild she had found this out during a heavy make out session a month ago when she had slipped into the language.

“Zelda, your famille will be down soon.”

“I do not care.” Turning Marie in her arms Zelda pushed her against the counter and kissed her deeply, Marie quickly returned the kiss and even wrapped one of her long legs around her hip. Zelda felt electricity and fire rolling through her, she wanted this woman she wanted to do this forever with this woman. A woman who was so different from her but yet was so similar, so lost in the kissing and the touching Zelda didn’t notice as her family walked into the kitchen and all stood still in their horrified shock.

“Auntie, could you not have sex on our breakfast?” Ambrose’s voice broke through causing Zelda and Marie to break apart, Zelda glared at Ambrose who blushed and smirked.

“Like I haven’t walked in on you and Prudence and your little orgies.” Turning on her feet Zelda grabbed one of the bowls and walked over to the table, smiles and chuckles went through the kitchen as everyone grabbed their food and went to the kitchen table that now had more chairs and had even been extended for the extra people sitting at it in the mornings.

“So, I figured we could all have a family game night tonight with everyone?” Hilda smiled, everyone started agreeing to it immediately, Zelda smiled as she looked over at Marie who smiled back breaking the look Zelda looked at her family realizing she had everything she wanted for the first time in her life. Letting a small tear fall Zelda smiled at the loud voices at her table, manners out the window because everyone was happy and relaxed. Reaching over Zelda took Marie’s nearest hand in hers and squeezed it lightly getting a smile in return. She was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, I wrote most of this at the start of my cold but I tried editing and fixing as much as I could.


End file.
